


w

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: “哈哈大笑这可真有趣啊。”
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Yamazaki Kento, 山崎賢人 - Relationship, 菅田将暉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	w

**Author's Note:**

> “我最近一直在看日本片！”文风的片段。致命之吻那时候被一句话触发而写的。CP脑预警，OOC预警。

“怎么了啊你？露出那种表情。”  
表情……吗？山崎不禁伸出手抚着自己的脸。回想了一下，明明刚和菅田露出了一样的表情的，一起看着两人共演的片段大笑起来了。究竟是什么表情呢？回过神来的时候，菅田放大的脸已经出现在面前了。  
“呜哇！”山崎吓了一跳，后退的同时撞上了沙发靠背。  
然而菅田似乎并未被他的过度反应吓退。

“吓了一跳呢。”  
“啊。话说回来，菅田君——什么表情？”  
“那个啊。感觉有点寂寞呢。”  
“诶？”  
“想让人吻你的表情。”  
菅田靠得很近了，就像在那时一样。  
山崎想后退，像那时在昏暗的录影棚里笑开。朋友、亲友——他张了张嘴，呼唤着“菅田君”，声音沙哑干涩，像四月燕子的翅膀一样轻不可闻。  
菅田的嘴唇已经贴了上来。微微分开地衔着山崎的下唇。就这样过了几秒。  
山崎缓缓睁开眼睛。菅田没有退得很远，而是依旧撑在那里打量着他。嘴唇上湿润的触感依然存在着。  
“怎么回事，好像比刚才更寂寞了？”  
“没有，在想菅田君这么温柔啊。”  
“比起那时候吗？因为看上去很寂寞啊，你。”  
“我，完全不讨厌。”  
“还想我再吻你吗？”  
“啊。”  
山崎答应着，感到菅田再一次凑上来，便从容闭上了眼睛。这一次的菅田同样温柔，比较上次来说更加纠缠。两人的唇舌比较嬉戏不如说是互相抚慰的感觉。  
“不只是为了寂寞哦。”接吻的间隙里山崎喃喃地说。  
“嗯？”  
“不只是为了寂寞，才想要菅田君吻我的。”


End file.
